Horizon
by farika
Summary: Aku tidak percaya cinta itu buta. Justru cintalah yang membuka mataku./"Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi."/For New Journey of SasuSaku yang nyaris telat./RnR? :D


**HORIZON**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance**, **drama**

**Warning**(s): **AU**, **Sakura's POV**, **typo**, **banyak flashback**, **maybe OOC**.

Summary: **Aku tidak percaya cinta itu buta. Justru cintalah yang membuka mataku./"Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi."/**

# For** New Journey of SasuSaku **#

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya aku hanya datang ke sini ketika ingin menyendiri, merenung, dan menangis. Karena di sini jarang sekali orang-orang yang kukenal datang, sehingga aku bisa menikmati panorama bibir laut ini dengan puas.

Kalian bisa menebak di mana aku sekarang. Ya, saat ini aku sedang berada di pantai. Aku mengenakan gaun pantai selutut berwarna putih, mengenakan topi berwarna _light yellow_, dan mengenakan sandal pantai yang serasi dengan topiku.

Aku berjalan di sekitar bibir pantai dengan santai. Aku terus saja menatap ke lautan biru di sana dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahku. Sesekali aku teringat akan memori masa laluku bersama dengan orang yang sangat kucintai.

.

.

"_Mengapa kau kembali?" tanya seorang gadis berambut bubble gum pada pria berambut emo di hadapannya._

"_Kau pikir untuk apa aku kembali?" tanya balik pria yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Cih! Aku sudah melupakanmu."_

"_Aku tak yakin dengan omonganmu."_

.

.

Aku terus saja melangkah. Dapat kurasakan butiran-butiran pasir putih yang masuk di sela-sela jari kakiku. Memang di pantai ini hamparan pasir putih begitu halus dan menakjubkan. Tidak kotor ataupun bau—benar-benar halus dan lembut.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kemudian aku menunduk dan berjongkok di tempat aku berdiri. Aku menangkup pasir-pasir itu dengan tangan kananku. Aku mengamatinya. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti gundukan pasir itu jatuh ke bawah dan hanya menyisakan sedikit di tanganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kostum badut itu, Sasuke?" tanya gadis berambut bubble gum dengan bingung pada pria berambut emo yang sedang mengenakan kostum badut di hadapannya._

"_Bukankah ini lucu?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk mengenakan kostum ini, Sakura."_

"_Apa maumu?"_

"_Aku ingin kau melupakan perasaan bencimu padaku."_

_Gadis itu mendecih._

"_Dengan perlahan-lahan, namun pasti."_

"_Lupakan."_

.

.

"Hihi…"

Tanpa kusadari aku tertawa kecil. Mengingat dia mengenakan kostum badut itu benar-benar membuatku sakit perut. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal sekonyol itu?

Aku berdiri seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Aku mengamati sekelilingku dan lagi-lagi pandanganku tercuri oleh lautan biru yang terbentang luas di sana. Aku pun kembali berjalan, kembali menyusuri bibir laut yang indah ini.

**ZRAAASH!**

Ombak besar menerjang bibir laut ini. Nyaris saja aku terkena semburannya. Aku melihat ke arah ombak itu dan melihat banyak pengunjung yang berenang di sana. Mereka tertawa, bercanda, saling melemparkan bola, dan bercengkerama. Sungguh suasana yang begitu indah. Kekerabatan mereka dapat terlihat jelas di mataku.

Aku terus saja berjalan sambil memandangi ombak-ombak yang terus saja menyeret para pengunjung.

.

.

"_Sakura…" panggil pria berambut emo itu._

_Namun, gadis yang dia sebut namanya tidak juga menoleh._

"_Sakura…" panggilnya lagi. Tapi gadis itu terus saja berjalan dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar._

_Pria itu melangkah lebih cepat menuju sang gadis, dan segera menarik tangan gadis itu ketika dia telah mempu menggapainya._

_Otomatis gadis yang sedari tadi memunggunginya berbalik, menampakkan matanya yang lembab._

"_Kau menangis?" tanya pria itu._

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

"_Sakura!" Pria itu menarik tangan sang gadis sehingga jarak di antara mereka lebih sempit._

"_Jangan mendekat padaku!" bentak gadis itu._

_Pria itu tersenyum singkat, "Sudah kuduga. Kau masih saja mudah cemburu."_

"_Apa?"_

.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali menghentikan langkahku sejenak. Angin bertiup cukup kuat kali ini, sampai-sampai menerbangkan topiku kalau saja aku tidak menahannya. Angin itu kembali bertiup, rasanya menyejukkan karena hari ini udara cukup panas. Belaian-belaian angin pada tubuhku membuatku rasanya ingin terbang, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku kembali melangkah, hingga aku dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Tolong! Anakku ada di tengah laut! Dia tidak bisa berenang! Tolong anakku!" teriak wanita paruh baya.

Semua orang mendekatinya dan melihat anak lelakinya yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan meminta pertolongan. Aku ikut mendekat ke kerumunan itu.

"Kami akan segera menolongnya, Nyonya. Nyonya tenang saja," kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah penjaga pantai. Dia segera berenang dan menyelamatkan anak ibu itu. Setelah penjaga pantai itu mendapatkannya, dia segera membawa anak laki-laki itu ke pinggir pantai. Fyuh, untunglah anak itu selamat.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," kata wanita itu sambil memeluk anaknya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ibu ini benar-benar mencintai anaknya. Haaah, memoriku kembali berputar pada kejadian waktu itu.

.

.

_Seorang gadis berambut bubble gum berjalan sendirian di jalan. Dilihat dari matanya, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, gadis itu kelihatan galau hingga ia hendak menyebrangi jalan._

_Saat itu lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah dan bagi pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Ia menyebrang dengan lambat dan tidak menyadari kalau lampu telah berubah warna menjadi merah._

_**TIN! TIN!**_

"_Kyaaaa!"_

_**BRUK!**_

_Gadis itu terjatuh bersama seseorang. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya yang ia tutup karena ketakutan._

"_Sa-suke…" gumamnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati saat menyebrang!" ujar pria yang ia sebut sebagai Sasuke itu._

_Gadis itu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap pria yang telah menolongnya dari kematian._

.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Keluar dari kerumunan dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini aku tidak hanya melihat lautan biru, tapi juga anak-anak yang sedang membuat bangunan dari pasir. Mereka tertawa dan begitu berisik, sehingga mengganggu wanita yang sedang berjemur di dekat mereka dan membuat wanita itu marah. Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya, mereka terus saja bermain sambil tertawa.

Di sisi lain aku dapat melihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain permainan memukul semangka dengan tongkat tapi dengan mata tertutup. Seorang anak malah memukul pantat temannya yang sedang membungkuk.

"Hahaha!" semuanya tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa, terbawa suasana lucu mereka. Anak yang dipungkul pantatnya itu malah balas memukul pantat temannya dan akhirnya terjadilah perang pukul-memukul pantat. Aku kembali tertawa, kemudian aku kembali berjalan.

Aku melihat sisi lain dari pantai ini. Ada beberapa orang dewasa yang bermain _volley_. Sepertinya mereka cukup handal memainkannya.

**BUK! DUAGH!**

"HEI!"

Hmm, sepertinya aku telah salah mengira. Bola yang mereka mainkan malah meleset ke kepala seorang wanita yang sedang berjemur.

"Hihi…"

Ada-ada saja dari mereka.

Angin kembali menerpa tubuhku. Aku memandang ke langit dan—lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahku. Kini angin lembut yang terus saja menerpa tubuhku dan aku terus saja menatap langit. Aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum, ketika memoriku lagi-lagi berputar.

.

.

"_Jangan selalu menatap ke masa lalu, Sakura," ujar pria berambut emo kepada gadis berambut bubble gum yang terlihat cuek padanya._

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

"_Selalu tataplah ke depan, seperti menatap langit."_

"_Siapa kau yang terus saja sok mengajariku?"_

"_Aku? Aku adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai."_

"_Jangan harap."_

.

.

"Haaaaah…"

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pandanganku masih saja ke langit. Dan sepertinya waktu siang hari akan selesai karena matahari mulai terbenam. Panasnya mulai memudar dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi _orange_ keemasan.

Aku kembali berjalan. Kini aku hanya menatap lurus ke depan karena saat ini aku enggan untuk menatap hal yang lain. Dia sudah menungguku. Apa aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya? Apa nanti dia akan marah? Aku harap tidak.

Kakiku terus saja melangkah dan membawaku pada bagian yang sepi dari pantai ini. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang saja di sekitar ini. Senyumku semakin melebar ketika aku menemukan pria ini, pria berambut emo yang sangat kucintai. Dia sedang menatap ke langit dan mengalihkan tatapannya ketika menyadari aku berjalan semakin dekat dengannya.

Dia tersenyum padaku, dan tanpa aba-aba aku segera berlari dan memeluknya. Membiarkan topiku terbang terbawa angin dan tertawa bersamanya. Dia mengelus-elus rambut _bubble gum_-ku dengan sangat lembut.

Dia melepas pelukanku dan merangkulku. Dia terus saja menatapku.

"Sudah puas berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Untung saja kau tidak terlambat untuk kembali. Kita akan melihat _sunset_ dari sini."

"Iya," balasku singkat sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Kami kini sama-sama menatap ke matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Langit kini benar-benar telah berubah warna menjadi _orange_ keemasan dan sesekali angin lembut menyapa kami.

Akhirnya matahari pun terbenam dengan indahnya.

"Sakura," panggilnya padaku.

Aku menoleh padanya, "Ada apa?"

Dia melepaskan rangkulannya padaku kemudian berdiri di hadapanku. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ooh, jangan membuatku penasaran!

Kemudian dia berlutut di hadapanku dan merogoh kantong celananya. Dapat kulihat sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah yang dia genggam. Dia memperlihatkan padaku kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Hatiku berdebar, dan senyumku terus mengembang. Terdapat cincin berlian di sana.

"Sakura… Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanyanya.

Hatiku semakin berdegup kencang. Akhirnya… Akhirnya dia melamarku!

"Tentu saja," jawabku pasti.

Dia tersenyum dan mengambil cincin itu dari tempatnya. Dia menarik lembut tanganku dan mengarahkan jariku pada cincin itu. Dia memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manisku kemudian menggenggamnya.

Dia menatapku dalam, "_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke."

.

.

_Pria berambut emo itu tidak melepas pelukannya dari gadis berambut bubble gum yang terus saja merintih untuk dilepaskan._

"_Aku mohon, Sakura…"_

"_Apa?"_

_Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi."_

"_Kau pikir aku bisa, huh?"_

"_Bisa! Aku yakin bisa, Sakura. Jadilah kekasihku."_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Aku tulus."_

_Gadis bubble gum itu tersenyum seraya berkata, "Baiklah."_

.

.

Aku senang—sangat senang!

Akhirnya kelak aku akan berganti marga menjad Uchiha Sakura, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huhu, lagi-lagi buat fic abal. ==" Jeleknya parah banget, ya?**

**Yosh! Ini adalah fic buat event "New Journey of SasuSaku" yang nyaris saja telat! Untung belum jam 8 malam **_**publish**_**-nya. Huft. =A=**

**Saya juga minta maaf kalau fic ini jelek dan pendek. Kebetulan saya lagi buntu ide gara-gara… *ngelirik buku pelajaran***

**Oke! Lagi ga mau banya bacot, silahkan klik review di bawah jika berkenan. ^^**


End file.
